


Ben 10 vs Green Lantern (Remade)

by gigathespacehog



Category: Ben 10 Series, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Beating the Dead Horse, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, No Plot/Plotless, and i don't care, just fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigathespacehog/pseuds/gigathespacehog
Summary: I made this right after the Death Battle episode of Ben 10 vs Green Lantern was released. I (like so many others) disagreed with the outcome, so I put together a version that makes way more sense.I'm just posting the battle here, nothing else.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ben 10 vs Green Lantern (Remade)

It’s night-time around a quiet city street as one of Ben's aliens, XLR8, is seen casually speeding by. But the Kineceleran’s momentum is quickly halted when he becomes trapped in a mysterious green bubble, forcing him to turn back into Ben Tennyson.

“Huh…?” the sixteen-year-old said confused.

“Hello!” a voice said and Ben looked up to see Hal Jordan levitating down to meet him. “Green Lantern, best looking guardian of Sector 2814, at your service.” He introduced himself.

Ben just looked at the Lantern, annoyed “I can give you at least 10 reasons to let me go!”

“Sorry kid,” Hal said “seems you’re carrying a Class A galactic super weapon.”

“I said let me go.” Ben said not bothering to correct Hal about the Omnitrix not being a weapon. “Or else…”

Hal couldn’t help but smirk “Or else what?”

Ben just activated the Omnitrix, selected the icon he wanted and slammed down the dial, resulting in a green flash which faded to reveal…

“Chromastone!”

The Crystalsapien raised his hand and absorbed the green willpower bubble he was trapped in. Then he used the energy he absorbed to blast Green Lantern (who quickly put up a shield) into a nearby building before changing back into Ben.

“Okay,” Hal said pushing himself up “that’s interesting.”

“You’re not the first doofus to try and take this!” Ben said gesturing to the omnitrix “It’s hero time!” he then activated said device and transformed into…

“Four Arms!”

The mighty Tetramand leaps towards his new foe and strikes with his fists, only meeting the Lantern's forcefield. Hal quickly capitalizes on the alien's delayed strike and from behind, constricts his arms in a rope construct, immobilizing him.

“Not bad, but…” Hal said with gritted teeth “Lights out, Punchy!” And with enough force, hurled Four Arms into a nearby fire hydrant, bursting it.

Green Lantern levitates nearer, hoping to convince Ben into surrender. “Come on kid! Let’s stop this before it gets heated.”

Green flash.

“Too late!” Heatblast yelled as the burst water evaporated to reveal the fire-bodied Pyronite, who unleashes a burst of flame at Green Lantern. Green Lantern dodges, and then dodges a few more blasts before taking to the air, with Heatblast following. Heatblast unleashes another burst of flames at Hal, who conjures a giant fire extinguisher to block the flames.

The wielder of the Omnitrix proceeds to engage in banter as the struggle goes on. “Hey! Ever seen a supernova?”

Confused at the question, Hal answered “Several actually, I-” he was cut off by Ben changing forms again.

“NRG!”

Seconds after transforming the Prypiatosian-B exited his armor (letting it fall to the ground), before letting out an enormous blast of radioactive heat forcing the Green Lantern to pull up a force field. Eventually, there is a huge explosion, knocking Hal back to street-level. The Green Lantern is unharmed, but panting from having blocked an intense blast.

Ben hovers down close to his opponent and takes a moment to trash talk again. “Hah! You’re so lame! I bet I could even beat you as Nanomech!” As he says this, he promptly transforms into the very alien he was mentioning.

“What?! I didn't mean literally!” the Nanochip/Human hybrid squeaked in shock before a shadow fell over him. Nanomech looked up to see Hal standing over him.

“Cute.” The Green Lantern dryly comments before trapping Nanomech between his hands like a bug “Checkmate, are you ready to surrender now?”

Another green flash came from between his hand and the next thing Hal knew, he was punched in the face by a fist made of hair. After being sent backwards a few feet, Hal pushed himself back up rubbing his face, gazing at Mole-Stache.

“I think the question is, are you?” the Mole like alien said in a gentleman like manner while flexing his moustache in a challenging way.

Hal fired a green lightning bolt at Mole-Stache only for Ben to change again into a black alien with plugs on its fingers and the ends of the two antennae coming from its head, which it used to absorb the blast.

“Oh yeah, Feedback rules!” the Conductoid said, pleased with what his favorite transformation had done. He then fired a bolt of electricity at Hal, who was able to pull up a green shield to protect himself. Feedback hummed before smirking “Time for a more direct approach.” And he changed again.

“Kickin Hawk!” the Humanoid Hawk called out as he jumped at the Green Lantern.

“Have it your way!” Hal shouted back as he blocked the kick that was aimed at his head, before sending a boxing glove into Kickin Hawk’s chin sending him flying back and into a car.

Hal chased after Ben only to be met with another green flash and water getting sprayed in his face, followed by another green flash followed by a massive electric shock. Hal fell to his knees, panting.

“What do you think of my little alien combo attack?” AmpFibian asked hovering over Hal with two of his tentacles crossed over the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

“What do I think?” Hal asked before aiming his ring at the Amperi and forming an emerald anvil which slammed into the jellyfish-like alien sending him flying down the street “That’s what I think!”

A flash of green signals Ben transforming again, this time transforming into Way Big, and promptly stomping on Hal.

“Ew,” the To'kustar said in his deep booming voice “I stepped in loser.”

Hal then comes out from underneath Way Big's foot, and manifests giant spiked knuckles, and gets into a giant-sized fist-fight with the To'kustar, eventually overwhelming him after a few swings and forcing him to tumble over, crushing a few buildings that were thankfully empty.

Hal then combined the giant spiked knuckles and formed a construct of the moon and began to drop it on his opponent. The To’kustar crossed his arms in a plus sign and blasted the construct into pieces easily!

“That the best you got!” the giant alien quipped as he got back up.

There is another flash of green, and Atomix was floating there “Fissile Whistle!” he cried out as he flew at Green Lantern.

Hal didn’t react in time as Atomix rammed into him and took the fight into orbit! “Last chance to give up while there’s still time!” Atomix yelled as he continued to push Hal further into space “Do you have any idea how many powers I have?” He was then forced back when Hal let out an energy pulse with his ring.

“I don’t care what sort of power you’ve got!” Hal yelled as Ben switched to Astrodactyl to move around faster.

“You will care in a minute! BAWK!” The Pterodactyl-like alien squawked as he took out his energy whips.

Hal then put a barrier around himself as Astrodactyl flew around him, trying to get through it with his whips and blasts from his beak. Hal then began to recite the Green Lantern Oath.

“In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power...” and at that point he released an energy explosion from him, blowing Astrodactyl away, “Green Lantern’s Light!”

Hal then manifests a spear and rushes at Astrodactyl, who (in a panic) changed into Clockwork and let out a cry of pain as the spear damaged his shoulder. The key on the Chronosapien’s head began to turn as well as the gears in his chest. Everything turned green as Clockwork punched the Green Lantern back and rewound time to fix his arm.

The light went back to normal and Hal said “What the heck was-!”

Only this time Hal was cut off by Clockwork changing into Ghostfreak, wrapping the Green Lantern in his tentacles, pulling him close to the Ectonurite who slashed at him with his claws before punching him into a nearby asteroid.

“Did I mention that time manipulation is also one of my abilities?” Ghostfreak asked tauntingly.

Hal has a sudden flash of inspiration from this. “Time travel, huh?” He smirked “Thanks for the tip!” He then disappeared through a green vortex.

Ghostfreak knew what to do. He changed into his most powerful form: Alien X!

_In the Past…_

“You’re not the first doofus to try and take this!” Ben said not noticing the brightly coloured portal opening up behind him “It’s hero time!” an emerald construct of large scissors then tried to snip Ben’s arm off, only for the Omnitrix to activate on its own, turning Ben into…

“Goop?” the Polymorph said confused before noticing that his left arm had been cut off, not an issue because Goop just regrew his arm before turning to see…

Another Hal Jordan, only this one was badly beaten and looked completely stunned before a large starry arm reached through the portal grabbed him and pulled him back through, and the portal abruptly closed.

The two just stared for a few seconds before Goop shrugged his shoulders and said “Whatever…” before changing into a different form.

_Back in the Present…_

The Celestialsapien then reached through the vortex, grabbed Hal and pulled him back into the present!

“How…?” Hal said in a daze.

“Sotobro Effect.” Alien X answered before he raised a hand in front of Hal and flicked him into deep space!

The Celestialsapien remained motionless for a few seconds before the Omnitrix flashed green again, changing its user into Jetray.

And he took off after Hal at top speed. As the Aerophibian caught up to the Sector 2814 Guardian he curled into a ball and transformed into Cannonbolt who hit Hal like a meteor and the two of them crash-landed on to a desert planet making a huge crater in the process!

There was a moment of silence as Cannonbolt’s shell had steam coming off as it cooled down from re-entering the atmosphere at such high speeds, then…

With a bright emerald flash Hal forced the Arburian Pelarota off of him and stood up panting in pain and anger. Cannonbolt uncurled and lay on his back staring at the Green Lantern.

“If… you think…” Hal said between deep breaths “That I’m going to give up just like that… you… are… dreaming…!”

Cannonbolt then smirked at the Lantern’s words and in a green flash of his own; changed into Pesky Dust.

“Purr, actually I think you’re the one whose dreaming.” He chirps before firing his sleeping dust into Hal’s face.

“Hey!... What’s…?” Hal wasn’t able to finish the question as he found himself dozing off to sleep, he fell onto his back and began to snore.

Pesky Dust smiled and let out a small giggle before landing and changing into Grey Matter.

“Now, time to think of a plan.” He said to himself as he sat down, crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Hal woke up with a gasp of horror and began panting. He was muttering about Yellow Lanterns and someone call Parallax and his ring said “Power at 20%.”

The Galvan’s eye snapped open at that. “That’s it!”

Hal pushed himself back to his feet, hands on his head, shaking it to clear his thoughts “It wasn’t real. Keep your Will strong!” He told himself “Get a grip on yourself! It wasn’t real.”

“No, it wasn’t.” a deep wheezing voice told him, Hal looked up at the ogre like alien with a cage on its head standing in front of him. “But I am very real!” Toepick said as he grabbed Hal, pinning his arms to his sides.

With a creaking and groaning sound, the cage on Toepick’s head slowly opened, and inside was something that made Hal let out a terrifying scream!

“NO! NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” he struggled to get out of Toepick’s grip, but it was too strong “GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!!!” at the last word Hal let out a massive energy pulse from his ring, forcing Toepick away.

Hal began panting again as his ring said “Power at 15%.” He gritted his teeth, he needed to end this now. His uniform was barely hanging on and his ring was almost out of power.

Hal looked over at Ben, who was back in human form and sitting against a rock, rubbing his head from the energy pulse. Ben stood up and dusted some dust off of his black and green shirt before meeting Hal’s gaze.

“This has gone on for way too long kid.” Hal said “And while it seems that you’re very versatile with that gizmo of yours; you can still only be one form at a time. So, I can counter basically anything you throw at me.”

“Right on one thing, but wrong on another.” Ben commented “This **has** gone on for way too long, but…” The wielder of the Omnitrix was smirking again, “Let’s see if you can counter this.” then he transformed again.

“Chamalien!” the salamander alien gazed at Hal with his three eyes and Cheshire grin, “You can’t attack what you can’t see.” He said before he disappeared thanks to his camouflage.

Seconds later, Hal felt a four-fingered fist slam into his face, he staggered and tried to swing back but hit nothing but air. A three-toed stubby foot then kicked the Green Lantern in the back, Hal spun around and throw another punch, but still missed.

“Why don’t you show yourself you-!” Hal didn’t get to finish the sentence as his uniform was replaced with his casual clothes. “WHAT! HOW!” it was then he noticed that his ring was gone!

“Another difference between us…” Chamalien said as he reappeared a few feet away holding the Green Lantern Ring in his fingers and looking at it closely, he then looked over at Hal still smiling “The Omnitrix doesn’t just slide off.”

“Why you…!” Hal growled as he held his hand out to recall the ring. But he was caught off guard when the ring didn’t budge.

“This is technology, right?” Chamalien asked, looking at the ring closely. “Very advance technology yes, but still technology.” He then flicked the ring into the air and caught it in his mouth.

With a final green flash, he changed into a blob like alien with green circuits all over it.

“What do you call this form?” Hal asked, now starting to look scared.

“Upgrade.” The Galvanic Mechamorph answered as he moved the ring to his right hand.

As it appeared on his finger it looked different. It was mostly black with the Green Lantern logo still bright green.

“And this fight…” Upgrade said as he held out his right hand, aiming the ring at its former owner. “Is over!”

“NOOOO!!!” Hal yelled out as he reached for the ring one last time.

“Beware my power.” Upgrade said before he blasted Hal Jordan with all the power the ring had left! When the blast ended the only things left of Hal, were his boots.

Ben changed back to his human form and looked at the now out-of-power ring and smirked. “Nice bling.”

**K.O.!**

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me clarify a few things.
> 
> What Alien X did was based on Darkseid's Super Movie in Injustice 2.  
> The Power Ring staying with Ben, well Ben has enough willpower to resist Ascalon, the power of Dagon's power and the Ultimatrix all at once! If that doesn't earn Ben a Green Lantern Ring, then I don't know what will.  
> Also I just wanted to include as many aliens as possible.


End file.
